vivo, laugh, אהבה,
by FullOfGrace.06
Summary: My version if Tony & Ziva meet in high school. Based on me & this guy, with obvious twists & what not. I'm not good at summaries but the story is better, rated T now but M later. R&R :
1. Chapter 1

August 2006

Ziva's POV

I cannot believe I am doing this. I am finally leaving Mossad. After years of punishment from my father, blaming me for Ima's and Tali's deaths, I could not take it anymore. I needed to get away. I also cannot believe I am going to see Zaida again! I have not seen her since she & her parents got away from Mossad, seven years ago! As we said when we were little, best friends forever (I hope things will not change since I will be living with her). I was deep in thought as I hear the pilot's voice over the speaker, "Thank you for choosing USA International flight 73- Tel Aviv, Israel to Dulles, Virginia. You have arrived." I automatically get butterflies in my stomach and a huge smile comes to my face... I am free at last!

After I gathered my carry- on luggage I walk through the terminal looking for Zaida and her parents, Yacoub and Samia. I spot a girl about my age with flowers and balloons smiling and running towards me. I fling my arms around her crying. "I can not believe you are finally here!" We are jumping up & down in the terminal, not caring that people are watching us act as children. Yacoub goes to get my bags and as we head out, I look up in the sky and feel a great weight of stress and memories lift off my shoulders and finally breathe the fresh American air.

That night, the four of us go to Tebaldi's Italian. Our waiter is very attractive... His charming smile and how he looks straight in my eyes gives me goosebumps and my stomach gets massive butterflies. Ooh, he is very attractive.

"Hello, mi chiamo Tony. I am your waiter for this beautiful night. What would you like to begin with? Drinks and appetizers?" He looks at me when he says beautiful; my heart is beating so fast, I think I may faint.

"I would like an Arnie Palm please"

"The Arnold Palmer? The lemonade and iced tea mixed?"

"Yes, that. Toda." I feel my cheeks getting warner as the others give Tony their orders, he looks at me every time he writes something. I hear him say something about being right back but my heart is beating so fast that I have to control that before I see him again.

He comes back sooner than I expected and sees me breathing in and out... in and out... He chuckles and places my Arni... Arnold Palmer in front of me. As I reach for it my fingers accidentally graze his and I feel like I am on fire. I can feel my face getting redder and redder. I say Toda and he quietly says Prego to me with that charming smile.. He is so beautiful with those shining perfect teeth. I wonder if I will see him again after tonight. I tell Zaida to come to the bathroom with me because I have to tell her immediately! As I close the door I am so excited but then I see her face and it tells me a whole different story...

"What are you thinking?"

"What's wrong Zaida? He is cute and charming, yes?"

"No, you cannot be falling for him! He is a player."

"I like players, they have athletic bodies!"

"Players in America are when the guy always has different ladies in his life. Tony always has a new girlfriend and the old girlfriends are always the girls who get hurt and end up crying. Do not even think about getting with him Ziva!"

"Oh. Okay, well I will probably never see him again anyways. And at school he will forget about me once he sees all those new girls. Let's go back to eat." I brush off her comments, I want to learn my own mistakes. When we walk back to our seats, I see that Tony already brought our food by. It smells so good. I open the napkin to put it on my lap and I notice a note on it..."Call or Text Me. You're pretty and you seem nice. I'd like to get to know you- Tony 555-8482" I suddenly feel so giddy and happy again. I do not care what Zaida says, I would like to find out for myself.

We leave the restaurant and I can not help thinking about his smile and how he looked right through my eyes. I want to text him but I will wait. School is only a night's sleep away... lets hope I get a class with Tony.

Yacoub, Samia, Zaida, and I finally reach my new house...

"Welcome home Zivaleh, welcome home" Samia tells me as she wraps me into a warm motherly hug. I am a bit shocked, I am not used to such kind gestures. I hug back but not as tight as she did. Yacoub carries my stuff upstairs to my room. I love it! It has a lovely huge window facing the front of the house, a big comfy bed, a dresser, tv, laptop, and a bookcase filled with American classics. I reach my dresser and see a shiny new Sprint Evo cell phone sitting on it, my thoughts instantly go to Tony! I can text him now! I throw myself at Samia & Yacoub thanking them with laughter.

"Toda! Toda! Toda!"

"You are welcome, we thought this would be a nice welcome home/ welcome to our family gift"

"Oh, it is just perfect!"

"Laila tov, it is time for sleep now, you & Zaida have school bright and early tomorrow morning"

"Thank you for everything you both have done. I will be forever grateful! Laila tov"

"You deserve it Zivaleh, get some well rested sleep."

When Yacoub and Samia close the door, I am filled with wondering thought about the new day tomorrow. How will it all turn out? I will just have to wait and see...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! I am actually writing this story based on my high school stories. I figured high school was the best chapter in my life and I might as well write a story about it! Haha :) The characters are based on friends, my love interests, teachers, family members, and me. It has obvious twists (like how Ziva lives with her friend's family because her dad is too busy for her & is the director of Mossad...I lived with my own family and my family is amazing!)

Important characters that have already been introduced:

Tony- HS football star & has a big family. Too many girls want him but he only wants one.

Ziva- moved from Tel Aviv right before freshman year to lives as an exchange student with Zaida. Dad does not want her around much

Zaida- Ziva's best friend since childhood, also Israeli, Parents is Samia and Yacoub, both ex- Mossad

Disclaimer: I do not own Ziva, Tony, or Forever21. I do however own Zaida, Samia, Yacoub, and Reagan High School (the one in Washington D.C., not the one in Austin, Texas).

Chapter 2

Ziva's POV

5:14 am. I am awake bright and early, I am so excited for school today. I wonder what it will be like, a new school in a new country... And I may get to see Tony. Just thinking about him I smile to myself because I get to see him again. I cannot just lie here, I need to go for a run. I find some running shoes and shorts that Samia bought for me. Walking quietly down the stairs, I notice the kitchen light on... I see Samia, Yacoub, and Zaida eating breakfast. "Oh my, you are already awake. Would you mind if I went for a run?"

"Not at all! Zaida usually goes for runs too in the morning. She says it's her stress- reliever"

I turn to Zaida who is all dressed and ready to go with me. "Ready?"

"Let's go! We will be back by 6:30!"

As we were walking out the door Samia yells out, "Be safe & keep your phones on! Do not be late, you girls have school today!"

Zaida and I have about 30 minutes left and we have already run for 2 miles. I needed a quick stretch before our 2-mile run back home and we stopped in front of a beautiful house that had stone on the outside, it was beautiful! I found it funny that it was flying a two- sided flag, one side was an American flag and one side was an Italian flag. I told Zaida that we should get one like that but with our homeland's flag. Her response was a eye roll and she asked me if I knew who lived there. I, of course, did not know; how would I know? I just moved here! I am looking at the house when the garage opens. I see Tony... he lives here. Of course, I would think his house is cute!

"Hello ladies. Out for a run I see, mind if I join you?"

"Only if you can keep up", I said smirking. This is a great first day of school and it has not even begun yet!

"I am pretty sure I can" I laugh to myself thinking we will see about that!

After Tony, Zaida, & I finish mile 2 I can see Tony trying to keep up. "I told you that we run fast!"

We reach our home and I can tell Tony is tired. Zadia can tell he is tired and she rolls her eyes, goes inside the house, and leaves the two of us outside. I suddenly felt so self-conscious because my wild curly hair was in a mess of frizz and I had sweat running down my face… Tony looks cute when he is tired. His smile is still very bright and he is looking at me as if he wants to say something. I wish guys in America just said what was on their mind. He obviously is not going to say anything, he probably cannot breathe well. I laugh aloud at this thought. He just looks at me as if I am some kind of laughing maniac.

"Well Tony, I had a nice run but I have to get ready for school and I only have an hour and a half to get ready. I will see you at school, yes?"

"Yes you'll see me around; I had a nice run with you Ziva. We should do it every morning."

"I will think about it. Bye Tony." I walk away, moving my hips, knowing he is watching me.

"Later Zee-vah!"

I run to the bathroom and shower. I decide to leave my curls down and loose. I put curl control mousse in my hair so it does not go all crazy! I go to my closet full of my new clothes; they are filled with Forever21 clothes. This is not really my style, but I might as well wear it to be respectful to Samia and Yacoub. I pick out the jeans that have rips in them (I wonder why Americans wear ripped jeans, do they not want them looking complete?), tie-dye shirt, and black converse. Should I wear make up today? I think I will, I wonder if Zaida has any... "Zaida! Do you have any make up? I am thinking about wearing some..."

"YES! I do! Ziva this is so exciting that you actually want to wear make up! Come in, come in! Let me do it for you!"

"Are you sure? Just do not put too much on please, I want to still look like me" I watch her pull out all these different things, I have no idea what most of them are but oh well, I will let her do what she wants. She tells me to open eyes and look down, she applies countless coats of that mascara stuff then she tells me to look up and applies even more mascara. Zaida pulls out a black pencil and draws on the inside of my bottom eyelid. Then she covers my face with a cover up that takes away my scars and red blush on my cheeks. I open my eyes and ask her if I am done and she says "Perfect! You are ready for your first day of American high school!" I am afraid when I turn to the mirror and I barely recognize myself. I do not really like how fake I look. Nevertheless, I tell her I love it and then we go downstairs.

"Oh wow Zivaleh, you look just like your mother. Rivka was such a wonderful woman. I miss her so, she was my best friend. I feel so bad to what happened to her though. Beautiful soul with looks to match. She would be so proud of you Zivaleh." Samia is close to tears when I look away, afraid of showing my emotions of my deceased mother. I wish she could be here with me, watching me live the free, safe life that she always wanted me to have. I speak to her at night as I lie in bed; tell her my thoughts, how I feel, and how I wish she were with me. I wish I could have saved her but there was nothing I could do. My thoughts take the best of me and I am left in the living room alone with Zaida.

"Zeev, are you okay? Are you ready for this? I know it's different but you'll get used to it, trust me!" I think Zaida is more worried than I am about starting Reagan High.

"Zai, I am fine. I am excited. I am ready for this American high school. Let's go!" I play everything off me missing Ima and wishing she were here. Zaida and I go outside to Samia's car and on our way to RHS!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so so so soooooo sorry that I have taken forever to put this chapter up! I feel so bad to let you guys down! I have had 3 midterms in two weeks so I had to study my butt off. And I have been having some trouble at home. My mind and my mouth have no connection what so ever, so whatever I say it comes out totally wrong :/ Whoopsie! But I will try to get the next chapter up waayyyy sooner than I did this one. I feel so bad guys, I'm sorry.. Think if this as chapter 3A and the next one as 3B. I wanted to post at least SOMETHING to let you guys know that i did not forget about you guys :) Enjoy! Grace**

Ziva's POV... First Day at RHS:

_Wow, this place is amazing. Its so different than any school I have ever seen in Israel. It is large an all in one building. This is amazing!_

"Well Zeev, what do you think of your new high school?" Zaida was looking at me with a worried look, like I wouldn't want to stay here.

"Zai, its amazing. That is all I can say. Its so big and the brick work is so beautiful. It looks like it has Romanesque How do I know what classes I have?"

"We'll go to the main office. I hope we have classes together! That would be so cool! I'd love to have a class with my bff!" Zaida seems overly cheerful about this. Haha, oh my. What if I have a class with Tony?

_We walk through the big brick building and I see so many kids. There has to be at least 2,000 in this school... I hope Zai shows me around before class starts. She opens the door for me and we walk to the secretary. She is about 5 foot, honey colored hair, and rather plump. I want to give her a hug and say thank you for letting me come to this school, even though she has nothing to do with me going here I just feel so grateful!_

"Hello, my name is Antoinette Montoya, just call me Ann. How may I help you ladies?" Ann seems very lovely, I like her!

"Hello, my name is Ziva David and I am the new student from Israel. I was told by my guardian to come here to get my class schedule." I am not sure why, but I am extremely nervous right now.

"Wow, from Israel! I know exactly where your paper is. Would you ladies mind waiting for a few minutes?"

"No, we do not mind at all." Ann walks away and disappears around the corner.

"Oh my gosh Zai, I am nervous, why am I nervous? I never get like this. What if I am so behind in schooling because of Israel? What if I make no friends?"

"Oh geez Zeev, you need to calm down. You have me forever and always. Just text me if you need anything, even if you're in class, I will come get you. Promise."

"Alright Ziva.. Here is your schedule. Good luck and have fun!" Ann says with a cheerful smile.

"Thank you so much!" Zaida and I walk out of the office and find a bench to compare schedules.

* * *

Ziva David

Freshman

Reagan High School

Student ID : 365457

1:Health Miller, T. 816

2: Spanish Rubio, S. 912

3:English Cloud, K. 305

4: LUNCH LUNCH LUNCH

5: Earth Science Duewell, E. 415

6: Algebra Pacheco, D. 520

7: P.E. Wilkinson, T. Gym

* * *

"Well, it seems nice, yes?"

"You have a decent schedule, your classes aren't too far from each other. So that's good. I heard from friends that Mrs. Miller is the nicest teacher on campus. Senora Rubio always has close contact with your parents. Ms. Cloud is a good teacher, she is kind of nice, her class work is difficult. Mr. Duewell is stubborn and his class is fairly easy. Mr. Pacheco is the boys head varsity basketball coach, he likes to yell and have order in his classroom... I am sure you will find that familiar. Mrs. Wilkinson is nice if you play softball, then she will go easy on you in class."

"Oh wow, you know all about those teachers! Did you get your schedule yet?"

"Yes, I did. Want to see it?"

"Of course Zaaaiii, I want to know!"

* * *

Zaida Cohen

Freshman

Reagan High School

Student ID : 365689

1: Health Miller, T. 816

2: Spanish Rubio, S. 912

3: English Cloud, K. 305

4: LUNCH LUNCH LUNCH

5: Algebra Pacheco, D. 520

6: Earth Science Duewell, E. 415

7: P.E. Moore, K. Gym

* * *

"Oh that is so coincidental! I love how we have the same classes as each other! We have almost the same schedule!" _I am so excited to see that my best friend would be with me the entire time! That just made my day even better than it was! I love this American school so far!_

"Zeev, this is so amazing! We better hurry so we can grab a good seat in Health!"

_We walk through the campus to find class 816. I am not even looking for it though. My face is scanning the enormous crowds of people looking for him. Tony DiNozzo. That is such a classic Italian name. It has strength and is has his culture. It simply fits him. I have not seen him yet. I hope our paths cross sometime throughout the day._


End file.
